


Здесь и сейчас

by WTFFantasticBeasts2019



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || тексты высокого рейтинга [23]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFantasticBeasts2019/pseuds/WTFFantasticBeasts2019
Summary: Короткие свидания и четкое понимание того, как именно они пройдут, помогали создать иллюзию упорядоченности собственных страстей.





	Здесь и сейчас

  
Из приоткрытого окна виднелись острые белые шпили Миланского собора. Тянуло ноябрьским дождем и промозглой, пробирающей до костей сыростью. Поколебавшись, Альбус распахнул створки пошире. Так лучше, пожалуй — когда холодно и хочется поскорее уйти туда, где теплее.  
  
Подобные встречи не следовало слишком затягивать, чтобы избежать разочарования и злости на себя. К тому же короткие свидания и четкое понимание того, как именно они пройдут, помогали создать иллюзию упорядоченности собственных страстей.  
  
Место встречи на этот раз выбирал не Альбус. Он обычно предпочитал гостиничные номера попроще, без этого кричащего и ослепительно блестящего, без недвусмысленно большой кровати под бархатным алым балдахином.  
  
В этот раз им не понадобится кровать, равно как и во все предыдущие разы.   
  
Тишину прервал глубокий и будто бы нетерпеливый вздох.   
  
— Помолчи, будь добр, — проговорил Альбус, не оборачиваясь. — Разве я разрешал тебе издавать звуки?  
  
Ответом ему было молчание. Ничего другого Альбус и не ждал: Геллерт прекрасно умел контролировать себя, когда ему было это выгодно.   
  
На тумбочке у кровати лежал вычурный нож с черным лезвием и резной костяной ручкой. Геллерт положил его туда сразу, как только пришел, при этом не сказав ни слова. Молчание было необязательным условием их сделки, но без лишних разговоров все складывалось проще.  
  
Альбус взял в руки нож и невесело усмехнулся.   
  
— Ох, Геллерт. Красивая вещица. Даже не буду спрашивать, какие чары ты на нее наложил.   
  
— Никакие, — был ответ. — Это просто нож.   
  
Альбус обернулся. Геллерт стоял на коленях в углу; на его лице застыло выражение покорности, насквозь фальшивое.   
  
— И снова ты говоришь без разрешения, — покачал головой Альбус. — Прости, но я не намерен это терпеть.   
  
Он в два шага преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и с размаху ударил Геллерта по правой щеке рукой в перчатке. В ответ тот очень чувственно прикусил нижнюю губу, будто собирался застонать, и отнюдь не от боли.   
  
Альбус чуть прикрыл глаза. Все это происходило уже множество раз, и когда-то он велся, как полный дурак, на все эти взгляды искоса, прикушенные губы и сладкие обещания. Однако те времена давно прошли.   
  
— Надеюсь, ты не станешь спорить с тем, что это заслуженное наказание. Ты сам согласился с этими правилами, — проговорил Альбус, стараясь не дышать слишком часто. — А теперь встань, пожалуйста.  
  
Геллерт поднялся на ноги.  
  
— Раз уж ты так любезно принес нож, — продолжил Альбус, — я, пожалуй, оставлю на тебе три надреза. Два под левой ключицей и один под правой. Останавливать кровь и залечивать не буду.   
  
«Как ты всегда и просил», — осталось несказанным.  
  
Альбус помнил, как это случилось впервые. Нож дрожал в его руке, когда он вел лезвие по выступающим ключицам и беззащитной груди, а Геллерт дышал ужасно часто — и было страшно поранить его слишком сильно. Это казалось интимнее любой близости, что существовала между ними, а видеть Геллерта таким покорным, доверчивым и совсем открытым было удивительно.   
  
Тогда их связь казалась чудом и самой настоящей, самой высшей магией.  
  
Тогда они были по сути детьми, причем Альбус, кажется, был еще б **о** льшим ребенком, чем Геллерт, несмотря на возраст.   
  
— Ты можешь сказать «стоп», если захочешь, чтобы я прекратил, — привычно напомнил Альбус скорее для себя, чем для Геллерта. Так было спокойнее.  
  
Иногда казалось, что Геллерт только и ждет, когда Альбус сорвется и сделает с ним что-то плохое, темное. Тогда он ухмыльнется и с полным правом скажет: «Видишь, Альбус, ты такой же, как и я».  
  
Альбус пообещал себе, что никогда не даст ему повода для таких слов.  
  
Рукоять ножа была теплой и приятно тяжелой. Альбус покрепче обхватил ее и приказал:  
  
— Расстегни рубашку. Первых трех пуговиц достаточно.  
  
Пока Геллерт неспешно, явно рисуясь, высвобождал пуговицы из петель, Альбус подумал: хорошо, что он не стал искушать себя и заниматься этим сам. Он бы не смог остановиться на первых трех.   
  
В этом имелась некая злая ирония: столько лет приучать себя к сдержанности, к строгим рамкам их связи, к пониманию того, что рано или поздно Геллерт окончательно переступит черту, и связь придется разорвать, — и терять голову от вида выступающих ключиц и подрагивающей вены на шее.  
  
Хорошо, что тяжесть ножа в руках отрезвляла. В каком-то смысле было проще, когда они годами не видели друг друга; однако рано или поздно судьба безжалостно сводила их снова. Альбусу даже казалось, что это побочный эффект их клятвы. В конце концов они пришли к компромиссу и ограничили свою близость причинением физической боли. Чаще всего принимающей стороной был Геллерт. Альбуса это вполне устраивало.  
  
Забавно сложилось: у Геллерта с самого начала была страсть к порезам, и временами Альбус думал, что их клятва на крови — плод этой страсти. Возможно, Геллерту просто хотелось пустить себе кровь и увидеть, как Альбус сделает то же самое. Кто мог предвидеть, что у этой детской шалости окажутся такие серьезные последствия.   
  
Тем временем Геллерт закончил с пуговицами и теперь стоял не поднимая глаз. Альбус поймал себя на желании взять его за подбородок и поймать его взгляд, наверняка насмешливый и упрямый. Но это также было испытанием, которому не стоило себя подвергать. Геллерта не следовало касаться даже в перчатках.   
  
— Отойди к стене и прислонись к ней.   
  
Геллерт подчинился. Молча подойдя ближе, Альбус отвел в сторону ворот рубашки и сделал быстрый надрез под левой ключицей. Мгновенно выступила кровь; алые брызги на белой ткани завораживали. Альбус облизнул пересохшие губы. Он привык игнорировать горячую тяжесть в паху; он знал, что справится и сейчас, но это не мешало ему тосковать по тому короткому мимолетному времени, когда он мог касаться Геллерта, не чувствуя отравляющей вины.   
  
Альбус знал, что Геллерт и сейчас позволил бы ему все. Он бы не стал возражать, если бы Альбус отбросил нож, обнял его за шею и шепнул что-нибудь донельзя пошлое, вроде: «Хочу взять тебя на этой кровати».   
  
Альбус прикусил язык и сделал второй надрез под первым. На этот раз он вел нож медленно, стараясь не порезать кожу слишком глубоко. Геллерт сделал хриплый вдох. Альбус слышал, как быстро колотится его сердце. Он знал, что Геллерт тоже возбужден, и оттого старался не опускать глаза и не смотреть на его стояк. Да, Альбус многое бы отдал за то, чтобы почувствовать его член внутри — или вставить ему свой, это не имело значения. Однако расставание после такого выйдет куда как более мучительным. Это они уже проходили.   
  
Было бы легче, если бы Альбус смог захотеть кого-нибудь другого. Однако за все эти годы у него так и не вышло. Случайные связи почти не приносили удовольствия, и, скорее всего, Геллерт испытывал то же самое. Они оба были обречены друг на друга до самого конца.   
  
Третий надрез лег под правую ключицу и был тонким и острым. Крови выступило совсем немного.  
  
— Я закончил, — проговорил Альбус, не узнавая своего голоса. — Оставлю тебя пока. Приходи в себя.   
  
Вернув окровавленный нож на прикроватный столик, он скрылся в ванной. Из зеркала на него привычно смотрел незнакомец с огромными темными зрачками. Альбус не знал, чем занимался Геллерт, оставшись наедине с собой после… после всего. Он сам принципиально не прикасался к себе.   
  
Только не сейчас, когда Геллерт совсем рядом.   
  
Стянув перчатки и плеснув себе в лицо холодной вод, Альбус почувствовал себя лучше. Горячка возбуждения постепенно отступала, и он знал, что сможет спокойно и бестрепетно посмотреть Геллерту в глаза.  
  


***

  
— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спросил Геллерт словно бы мимоходом; на его рубашке были пятна крови, однако это явно не заботило его. — Почему соглашаешься на встречи? Все эти годы, даже теперь, когда… Я не понимаю.  
  
Нож он успел спрятать.  
  
— Мне кажется, ты понимаешь. — Альбус усмехнулся.  
  
Разумеется, он понимал, просто хотел, чтобы Альбус заговорил об этом вслух — об их кровной связи, о судьбе, что бесконечно сталкивает их лбами, о тех чувствах, что почему-то никак не перегорали.  
  
Геллерт посмотрел на него с интересом:  
  
— Думаешь, я проговорюсь о своих планах в пылу страсти?  
  
Альбус покачал головой.   
  
— О какой страсти ты говоришь? Все давно перегорело.   
  
Эта бессовестная ложь далась на удивление легко.  
  
— Тогда что? — Все же Геллерт был чрезвычайно упрям. — Веришь, что я изменюсь?  
  
— Давно уже не верю, — отозвался Альбус. — Я знаю, тебе нравится думать, будто я очень наивный человек, и в каком-то смысле ты даже прав. До определенных пределов. Но дело не в этом.  
  
— Тогда в чем?  
  
Альбус помолчал.  
  
— Ты не поверишь, наверное, но я и в самом деле рад тебя видеть. И, безусловно, мне доставляет удовольствие то, что мы делаем. Раз уж… Раз уж нас так или иначе тянет друг к другу, проще найти некие относительно пристойные рамки.  
  
Геллерт помолчал, затем улыбнулся своим мыслям и спросил:  
  
— Скучаешь, да?  
  
«Сильно», — подумал Альбус, а вслух сказал:  
  
— Случается.  
  
— Ну, а еще? — Геллерт скрестил руки на груди. — Это не может быть единственной причиной. То, что нас тянет друг к другу. Не может, я же тебя знаю.  
  
Снова повисло молчание. Альбус подумал, что Геллерт до сих пор остается тем единственным человеком, что безошибочно его понимает.  
  
— Когда ты здесь, со мной, я точно знаю, что ты не… — Альбус сделал паузу, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Ты не совершаешь непоправимых ошибок. Не множишь зло.  
  
Геллерт изобразил рассеянную улыбку.  
  
— Что ж, в этом случае ты и в самом деле наивен, Альбус. Даже не знаю, с чего начать. Твое утверждение настолько бессмысленно и глупо, что…  
  
— Я знаю, — перебил его Альбус — резче, чем стоило бы. — Знаю, но ты совсем не понимаешь, о чем я.  
  
Возможно, говорить об этом не стоило, но удержаться было сложно, раз уж Геллерт догадался об этой второй причине.  
  
— Я все знаю, — повторил Альбус. — Я знаю, что у тебя есть сторонники, убивающие от твоего имени, и я знаю, что тебя не остановить. Но ты не понимаешь: здесь и сейчас ты со мной.   
  
— Тебе кажется, будто ты меня контролируешь, — медленно произнес Геллерт. — Здесь и сейчас.  
  
Альбус кивнул.  
  
— Но ведь это иллюзия, — нахмурился Геллерт. — Один час ничего не изменит. Ты не можешь этого не понимать.  
  
— В этом ты прав.  
  
— Но тогда…  
  
— Тогда ты должен вспомнить о первой причине, что я назвал. — Альбус мягко улыбнулся. — Я действительно рад тебя видеть. Пусть и так, на один час.   
  
Геллерт на секунду показался таким молодым и как будто бы ранимым, что сердце сладко сжалось от ностальгии. Мерлин, как же Альбус хотел этого человека, тогда, теперь и, очевидно, всегда.   
  
— В следующий раз выбор места за тобой, — сухо сказал Геллерт и аппарировал, не прощаясь.   
  
Альбус остался один. Он посмотрел на пустоту, которую миг назад заполнял Геллерт, и улыбнулся.


End file.
